Dragon Ball
Summary of TV Show Dragon Ball (ドラゴンボール''Doragon Bōru''?) is an award-winning Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Akira Toriyama. It was originally serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump from 1984 to 1995; later the 519 individual chapters were published into 42 tankōbon volumes by Shueisha. Dragon Ball was inspired by the Chinese folk novel Journey to the West. It follows the adventures of Son Goku from his childhood through adulthood as he trains in martial arts and explores the world in search of the seven mystical orbs known as the Dragon Balls, which can summon a wish-granting dragon when gathered. Along his journey, Goku makes several friends and battles a wide variety of villains, many of whom also seek the Dragon Balls for their own desires. The 42 tankōbon have been adapted into two anime series produced by Toei Animation: Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, which together were broadcast in Japan from 1986 to 1996. Additionally, Toei has developed seventeen animated feature films and three television specials, as well as an anime sequel titled Dragon Ball GT, which takes place after the events of the manga. From 2009 to 2011, Toei broadcast a revised, faster-paced version of Dragon Ball Z under the name of Dragon Ball Kai, in which most of the original version's footage not featured in the manga was removed. Several companies have developed various types of merchandising such as a collectible trading card game, and a large number of video games. The manga series was licensed for an English-language release in North America by Viz Media, in the United Kingdom by Gollancz Manga, Australia and New Zealand by Chuang Yi and Malay-language release in Malaysia by Comics House. The entire anime series has been licensed by Funimation Entertainment for an English-language release in the United States, although the series has not always been dubbed by the same studio. In China, a live-action film adaptation was produced in 1989. In 2002, 20th Century Fox acquired the rights to produce an American-made live-action film that received a negative reception from critics and fans; the movie was released on April 10, 2009 in the United States. Since its release, Dragon Ball has become one of the most successful manga and anime series of all time. The manga's 42 volumes have sold over 152 million copies in Japan and over 200 million copies worldwide. Reviewers have praised the art, characterization, and humor of the story. The anime, particularly Dragon Ball Z, is also highly popular in various countries and was arguably one of the most influential in boosting the popularity of Japanese animation in Western culture. For more information about Dragon Ball, visit here or here. TV Shows Appearances in Show 'Season 1' *[[2012 Dalmatians, Grey's in Anime|'Episode 3']] Grey's in Anime: Owen Hunt from Grey's Anatomy powered up to a super powered Vegeta. *[[Hops/Naru-210|'Episode 19']] [[Naru-210|'Naru210']]: Dragon Ball Z was written on Anime Mount Rushmore (Alfred's Head) and it was read "Dragon Ballzzz" meaning it could be boring. 'Season 2' *[[Money Ball Z/Green Care Bear|'Episode 12 (38)']] Money Ball Z: Dragon Ball Z gets spoofed along with Moneyball. *[[Money Ball Z/Green Care Bear|'Episode 12 (38)']] 5-second Cartoon: Vegeta Continues Charging. *[[My Little War Horse/The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'Episode 19 (45)']] Super Saiyan Scarecrow: The Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz turns into a Super Saiyan to defeat the Wicked Witch of the West. 'Season 3' *[[The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!|'Episode 14 (66)']] Go, Dragon Ball, Go!: Dragon Ball gets spoofed along with Go, Diego, Go! *[[James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler|'Episode 25 (77)']] Dragon Ball TMZ: Dragon Ball gets spoofed along with TMZ Gallery Dragon_Ball_Logo_2.gif|Dragon Ball Logo Dragon-Ball-Z-Logo-Wallpaper.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Logo Dragon_Ball_Logo_009_by_VICDBZ.png|Dragon Ball GT Logo Dragon_Ball_AF_Logo.jpg|Dragon Ball AF Logo dragon ball kai logo.gif|Dragon Ball Kai Logo Goku - Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyajin (Remake OVA 2010).png|Goku Vegeta - DBZ Majin Buu Saga.png|Vegeta Category:TV Show Category:Game Category:Comic Category:Shonen Jump Category:Movie Category:Japanese Anime